disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Phantom of the Opera!
'The Real Phantom of the Opera! '''is the 24th episode of Season 17. Summary On their four day vacation in Paris, France, Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake encounter the real Phantom of the Opera who is actually very friendly unlike the phantom from the play, but they learn that he is very lonely. Plot The episode begins at school in the Animal-ology class where the students are waiting patiently for the end of school bell so they can begin their four day weekend tomorrow. Then, just as they hoped, the bell's ringing announces that class is over and Big Nut Brown Hare wishes everyone a fun and safe four day weekend. After everyone grabs their backpacks and schoolbags, they run off out of their classes and race to the entrance to the schoolyard to head home. Then, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are the last to leave the school when Izzy's iDisney buzzes and as she pulls it out of her pocket, she finds a message from Sofia to come to her castle urgently! When the three pirate kids, plus Skully, are at the castle, Baileywick lets them in and they run up to Sofia’s room where Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso are there too as Captain Jake asks what is so urgent. With a excited smile, Sofia puts her hands in her pockets, then pulls out eight plane tickets to Paris, France saying that her father scored them for her and her friends a couple of days ago and thinks that maybe a trip there would start the DJC’s four day weekend. Izzy was excited about that then asks when they’ll be leaving as Sofia says that they’ll be leaving at 6pm, so while she already has her luggage packed, everyone must have theirs packed too. Later, after Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully have packed their bags and luggage, they hurry to the airport to meet Sofia and her family there. Then, after some hugs and kisses goodbye from them, Sofia rushes to join her friends to have their passports checked before going in the plane to Paris, France. After the long flight, the gang finally arrives at Paris, France, where they see the most amazing sights and hear the sound of French music, and even Cubby smells the most delicious French bread that he decides to order some. While they explore the city, Captain Jake asks where they should visit first as Sofia pulls out her guidebook and looks at a picture of an opera house and suggests that they should go visit there. Lucky for them, the opera house seems empty so nobody seems to be around, so they can look around after the owner of the house politely allows them in. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Needle * Magic Rope * Levitation * Super Strength * Super Speed * Guiding Light Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers